The primary mission of the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Center (BU ADC) Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) is to provide leadership and expertise in all phases of data management and statistical analyses, from research project development to publication of results. This collaborative assistance encompasses analytic plan development, database design, implementation of quality control procedures, technical support, creation of analytic datasets, statistical analyses, and manuscript preparation. DMSC faculty and staff maintain ongoing communication and interactions in collaborative relationship with members of all other BU ADC Cores and projects as well as the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). To continue accomplishing these goals into the next funding cycle, the DSMC will continue to leverage DMSC resources, including state-of-the-art hardware, software and expertise, to enable the appropriate management and analysis of data resulting from BU ADC. The specific aims of the DMSC are: Specific Aim 1. Provide data system expertise, assistance, and an enhanced infrastructure, including hardware, software, networks, and procedures, to ensure data security and integrity across the BU ADC. Specific Aim 2. Provide expertise and assistance in developing and updating existing data systems for data collection, participant and data tracking, data management, and quality control procedures for BU ADC activities, including the Uniform Data Set (UDS), neuropathology, NACC, and requests from local Investigators. Maintain and expand training of all BU ADC faculty and staff in use of data systems through written materials and in-person and web-based training sessions. Specific Aim 3. Continue to support and manage BU ADC data and resource sharing with NACC and local BU investigators. This support includes the transmittal of raw UDS and Neuropathology data to NACC as well as creation of analytic datasets, including calculated variables, for specific, approved analyses; and support and management of all resource requests, including data, participants, tissue, and animals. Specific Aim 4. Provide high-level data management and biostatistical expertise, support and consulting to BU ADC investigators and new BU ADC-affiliated proposals and pilot grant projects, including study design, implementation and interpretation of data analyses, preparation of funding applications, and manuscript development.